1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of scales, particularly, wherein critical wear components, such as pivots, bearings, or other delicate flextures are not used in the weighsection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional scales utilize a balance which includes a central knife edge or pivot, bearings and other delicate flextures. After continuous use, such items tend to wear. Further, shock loading of such systems tends to damage the load cell or sensor.
The present invention utilizes a resilient material which enables the scale to transfer a force without wear. Further, when shock loading does occur, the resilient material aids in absorbing the forces which could damage parts of the system. Moreover, side loading effects and errors are reduced or totally eliminated.